Analytics companies track user interactions to generate analytics reports. Analytics reports detail user interactions with advertisements, user visits to websites, user purchases, and other interactions. The data gathered by analytics reports can provide valuable insights. For example, analytics reports can help entities learn which marketing campaigns are successful and which campaigns are not successful. Analytics reports can also help entities learn where and when advertising can be most effective for converting potential customers into customers.
When determining whether a marketing campaign is successful, analytics companies traditionally rely on analytics reports that describe a usage and performance of the campaigns themselves. For example, analytics reports describing marketing campaigns can include indications of where and how often the campaigns were used, how many users interacted with the campaigns, how many conversions resulted from the campaigns, demographics associated with interactions/conversions, etc. While analytics reports that describe the performance of marketing campaigns are useful in determining how a specific campaign performs, such reports do not provide information of individual components that can be used in multiple marketing campaigns. Thus, it is often difficult for advertisers and commercial entities to determine how well individual creative assets are performing.
Additionally, because traditional methods of gathering analytics data for marketing campaigns do not determine usage and performance of individual components in the campaigns, creators of the components are often unaware of the use or performance of their own creations. For example, if an asset is used in a successful marketing campaign, the creator of the asset may never know exactly how well the asset performed or if the asset was responsible for the campaign's success. Furthermore, the lack of information about the asset may make it difficult for the creator to know which aspects of the asset resulted in the performance of the asset in the marketing campaign, or how to improve the asset and/or how to create new successful assets.
These and other disadvantages may exist with respect to conventional marketing analytics tracking techniques.